10 cosas que te ayudaran con tu novio
by polabells
Summary: -¿¡QUÉ!- gritó él echo una furia mientras me  miraba directamente a los ojos  -ya te lo dije lo tienes muy pequeño, y no hay nada más que hablar- me volte y camine tranquila mientras una risita se escapaba de mi boca
1. ¡La revista!

Diez cosas que te ayudaran con tu novio

"diez cosas que te ayudaran con tu novio" leí el encabezado de la revista y bufé, ¿cuántas veces ya había leído el mismo tema en las revistas?, seguí leyendo con la esperanza de que el articulo fuera diferente.

1._ nunca se te ocurra decirle que lo tiene pequeño, por ningún motivo, ni siquiera aunque estés furiosa, eso lo degradara al punto de querer asesinarte o caerá en una fuerte depresión sin salida.

2._mandarlo al infierno cada vez que tienes un cambio de humor no es muy positivo para la relación, sobre todo si va acompañado de los típicos trapitos al sol, trata de morderte la lengua con tus enojos y tu relación durara más, sino esta se ira por el caño…

3._no le digas que el regalo que te dio te queda horrible o que es tu color odiado, trata de sonreír y dale las gracias, no se lo tires por la cabeza el insultarlo o tirarle el regalo no es la mejor forma de darle las gracias, para la otra tal vez no se equivoque.

4._su aliento apesta…no le grites y no le des mil patadas en el culo por hediondo, no, mejor dale unas cinco pastillitas de menta y regálale un sepillo dental junto a un enjuague y un dentífrico, si no entiende dile con palabras suaves que su dieta de cebollas no es la más romántica.

5._si él es muy distraído y le gusta mucho hacer travesuras, y tu carácter tímido no te deja regañarle cada vez que pone esa cara de perrito bajo la lluvia no pienses en cuando dejara de hacerlo y madurara porque hay que aceptarlo él no madurara, gritarle un poco o subir el tono de voz no es muy dañino cuando de este tipo de chico se trata, ya que, se recuperan rápido y solo querrá reconciliarse.

6._dañarlo con su apariencia es un golpe duro para un chico arrogante y decirle que alguna vez mojo la cama no es muy tierno de tu parte, y decir en frente de todos su amigos que su osito muffi lo extraña porque es el único que lo acompañara en la cama es un golpe bajo para su ego, trata de no decirlo…

7._veces todos estamos cansados pero hay que reconocer que si es un vago dale unas cuantas patadas en su blanquecino trasero para que te ayude en algo o salgan a algún lugar divertido, si este no coopera es un idiota que se pierde lo mejor de esta vida que es divertirse con la persona que quieres…

8._ chica agresiva, baja un poco tus defensas y regalonéalo el también quiere sentir tu amor, uff si es un chico duro no le grites, sedúcelo esa es tu arma mortal él no podrá resistirse, él es débil a tu encantos y esa es tu ventaja para lograr lo que quieras.

9._si es un maniático del ejercicio el ejercicio de la biología es el más divertido y lo pueden practicar ambos, convénselo sin golpearlo y ambos saldaran disfrutando, siempre es bien recibido y con resultados muy encantadores

PD: usen protección :D

10._Relajarse es lo mejor para ambos, con una pareja como él es difícil encontrar el silencio, disfruten una salida entre los dos y traten de hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas que puedan juntos, pásenlo bien y gasten energías…

Solté un par de carcajadas cuando termine de leer estos consejos eran diferentes a los de siempre, y además encajaban perfectamente con nuestras personalidades, cuantas veces Ino había echo el dos o Hinata el cinco, volví a reír porque hasta yo había utilizado el seis

-¡Sakura! ¿Hace mucho que esperas?- Ino, Hinata, Temari y

Ten-ten venía caminando hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada

-no, llegue hace poco, pero me encontré con esto y no sentí nada de la espera miren lean- les entregue la revista y se sentaron todas apretujadas para leer el articulo con el que me reí hace solo unos minutos.


	2. me fue mal

_Al igual que yo las chicas también soltaban carcajadas apenas leían el artículo de la revista, yo las miraba con cara expectante esperando para saber que dirían_

_-este artículo esta genial, ¿crees que si lo ponemos aprueba funcione?- pregunto Ten-ten en medio de risas _

_- no lo sé pero yo quiero la cara de Sasuke cunado le diga que lo tiene tan pequeño tan pequeño que tengo que usar una lupa para verlo- todas empezaron a reír como maniáticas y la gente que había en la cafetería nos miraba con cara de susto así que optamos por bajar el volumen _

_-¡si!, yo también quiero ver la cara de Lee cuando le de pastillitas de menta, y lo invite a ejercitar biología- otra vez el lugar se llenó de carcajadas _

Ya teníamos un plan para poner a prueba la revista en el momento de ocio la pondríamos en practica partiendo por mi y mi amado Sasuke que sería el primero en tocar la puerta del humor negro que nos rodeaba y la cámara que había comprado hace algunos días.

Mientras estaba en nuestra habitación arreglando la filmadora para que no se viera entre la ropa de las gavetas interiores del ropero sentí la puerta abrirse

-Sakura ya llegue- solté una risita y apreté el botón de Rec.

-el punto número uno a prueba con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno- salude a la cámara y trate de lucir normal mientras veía a Sasuke entrar en la habitación

-¿estas bien?- dijo con semblante serio mientras se sacaba la corbata de una forma endemoniadamente sexi

- no, tenemos que hablar algo muy serio-

-¿así de qué?- se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro y dejo un camino de besos en mi mejilla para llegar a mi boca, pero antes de profundizar lo separe con un poco de fuerza

-¿qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar apretándome de la cintura

-que tenemos un problema con ESO- trate de decir lo más seria que pude

-¿estamos hablando del mismo ESO?

-si, pelmazo lo que sucede es que lo tienes muy pequeño- me volteé y solté una risita imperceptible

-¿¡QUÉ?, si anoche gritabas por eso muy pequeño- dijo echo una furia, creo que la primera opción de la revista estaba siendo evaluada por su cerebro en este momento tenía cara de querer asesinarme

-ya te lo dije es muy pequeño, y no hay nada más que hablar- no podía más su cara de espanto, ira, tristeza me estaba matando y su ego había sufrido un golpe duro, solté ora risita y seguí con el plan aunque ya no pudiese más

-entonces me lo demuestras porque en esa cama lo comprobaremos de inmediato- me levanto de la cintura y comencé a asustarme, terminaríamos filmando una película porno si no paraba pero el era demasiado, endemoniadamente apetecible y en realidad su Eso no era para nada pequeño…

-bueno Sakurita, fallaste enormemente, terminaste con una peli porno casera y con un fracaso como evaluación- dijo Ino entre seria y burlona aunque más burlona, Temari solo se reía , Ten-ten trataba de disimular y Hinata estaba tan roja como mi blusa de tirantes

. lo sé, y creeme que lo intente, pero él es más fuerte y definitivamente su amiguito es…-antes de que puedira terminar el grito de Ino casi me dejo sorda

- ¡no quiero saberlo!-

-ok, ok pero no grite, oye ¿y a quién le toca ahora?- pregunte dudosa mirandolas a todas

-¡Temari!-gritamos todas a la vez…


	3. Pobre idiota

Patadas en el trasero…

Temari nos miro con miedo antes de acercarse un poco al circulo que habíamos formado

-bien vamos ha hacer esto ¿ok?- dijo Ino con malicia

-Temari tu humor es muy cambiante quiero decir muy, muy, cambiante así que haremos lo siguiente- Ino cerro más el circulo y empezó a cuchichear

Pov Temari:

¿cómo me había metido en tremendo escándalo?, yo y mi gran bocota, con mis "estupendas" amigas no necesitaba enemigas, camine en dirección al departamento que compartía con Shikamaru tratando de pensar en que era lo primero que haría.

Acomode la cámara a lado del LCD de 46 pulgadas y el subwoofer, me senté en el sofá un minuto antes de que el sujeto llegara y apreté REC.

-punto dos de la revista por Shikamaru Nara y Temarin no Sabaku – me acomode en el sofá y puse cara de cansancio, la puerta se abrió justo en el número uno de mi cuenta regresiva, tan predecidle como siempre

-ya llegue, ¿hay comida?-preguntó con su tono aburrido y de "todo da igual"

-no idiota tienes que hacerla tu mismo-le dije mientras le tiraba una caja de DVD por la cabeza

-¿pero qué te pasa mujer?-

-nada amor estoy bien, ¿y tú?- puse voz sosa y me acerque con un movimiento de caderas exagerado

-¿estas en tu periodo?-pregunto con un tinte de miedo en la voz, una venita apareció en mi frente

-no travesti de mierda, no me pasa nada, parece que tu estas en tu periodo sin neuronas- su cara no tenía precio, estaba apunto de tener un colapso nervioso por los cambios tan bruscos

-¿a quién le dices travesti cabaretera de cuarta?- bien, se había enojado, trate de no sonreír, pero lo que dijo me ofendió de verdad ahora si estaba furiosa con ese tarado, débil mental, que le faltaban cojones para ser hombre

-no quisiste decir eso- puse cara de perrito bajo la lluvia y lo mire con ojos llorosos, se arrepentiría este bastardo hijo de su querida madre

-pe-pero no te pongas así, yo-yo-yo Temari- me abrazo y sonreí en su hombro, comencé a besar su cuello dejando un leve cosquilleo al paso de mis labios, pase mis brazos de su cintura a su cuello y tome su nuca acercándolo a mi, él respondió de inmediato y me tomo con fuerza de la cintura, besé la comisura de sus labios para luego comenzar a acariciar su pecho de forma tortuosa y lenta, sonreí antes de besarlo con pasión, él comenzó a levantar mi falda pero justo en ese momento lo empuje le sonreí arrogante y me acerque lento a su oído para decir con voz sensual

-idiota, yo siempre gano- él se golpeo con la palma de la mano la frente y bajo la cabeza

-¿por qué mierda siempre caigo?- solté una risa malévola y fui por la cámara sin que Shikamaru me viera, luego arreglaríamos las cosas más intimamente…


	4. ¡así aprenderas!

lamento mucho la demora se presentaron algunos problemillas.. :D pero aquí esta el cap espero que les guste

gracias por sus reviews :D me gustaron mucho.

* * *

><p>A veces tengo que…<p>

Volví a la casa de Sakura ,donde se suponía que teníamos que juntarnos, la sonrisa de mi rostro estaba tan marcada que no se iba, todavía recordaba como era la cara de Shikamaru cuando lo deje tirado en el pasillo del departamento.

Toqué el timbre y la cara relajada de Hinata abrió la puerta

-hola Hina, ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?-

-hola Temari, esta todo relajado, solo faltabas tu- entramos y apenas Ino nos vio corrí en dirección a mi y me arrebato la cámara de las manos

-deja, deja, deja- puso la cinta en el reproductor y la pusieron a todo el volumen.

Cuando se acabo todas incluyéndome estábamos en el piso de la risa, Ten-ten se tomaba el estómago con ambas manos y se ahogaba de la risa, era tan divertido que me daba risa que se riera así tan desesperadamente

-bu-bueno a-ha ¿quié-quién le toca?-pregunto Sakura mientras intentaba parar sus risas, tomé la revista de nuevo y leí el articulo, me quede seria y grite a todo lo que me dieron los pulmones

-¡INO!-…

Pov: Ino.

Malditas escuinclas que confabulan en mi contra, ahora tendría que pelearme con mi pobrecito Sai, tenía que hacerlo bien, sino Temari y las demás se reirían de mi, gruñí y pateé el piso con fuerza, no me había dado cuenta de que la gente a mi alrededor me miraba raro por mis pataletas, caminé rápido a mi departamento antes de que alguien llamara a la seguridad ciudadana y me detuvieran por actuar como demente en la vía publica.

Llamé a Sai a su teléfono celular y sono dos veces antes de que su voz contestara

-hola, quiería recordarte que habíamos quedado en que vendrías a las siete, ¿recuerdas?- pregunte con voz melosa

-claro amor, en veinte minutos estoy allá ,nos vemos preciosa- colgó y me sentí culpable, pero no importa yo serí la mejor en todo lo que hiciera, y si eso significaba tener que golpearlo lo haría…

No habían pasado los veinte minutos y Sai estaba entrando por la puerta con un regalo en sus manos y una sonrisa real en su rostro

-llegué amor, vamos a lo que vine- dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y plantaba un beso pasional en mi cuello que hacia muchas cosquillas

-alto, no soy tu muñeca inflable, párale, te lo tienes que ganar-le dije con voz burlona para separarme de el y mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa provocativa

-por eso te traje este regalito- me entregó el sobre de papel café con una cinta color Lola, lo abrí y tome lo que parecían dos libros

"icha icha paradise" me salió una venita en la frente y me pregunte internamente para que querría yo esa mierda de libro depravado, mire el segundo y leí "la florista y el pervertido en formato DVD" y una gran imagen porno en la carátula,

-pero ¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ME REGALASTE MALDITO PENDEJO HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PU..?- antes de poder terminar Sai trataba de calmarme

- vamos amorcito no seas tan enojona si tu sabes que te amo-dijo con su voz falsa

-QUE ME CALME, QUE SE CALME TU ABUELA ¡MARICA!, PERVERTIDO SEXUAL – le di una patada en su redondo trasero y pegué un grito histérico

Después de varias patadas y gritos…

-NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A REGALAR ALGO ASÍ, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE Sai?- dije con voz furiosa mientras lo amarraba a la cama de pies y manos con solo los boxers negros puestos

-si amor pero por favor ten piedad- me marche tranquila mientras me arreglaba el cabello y botaba en la basura los estupidos regalos del idiota de Sai.


	5. Una cepillada poco normal

Disculpen la demora, el sitio a tenido algunos problemillas y no había podido entrara a mi cuenta para actualizar :D

Aquí dejo el nuevo cap. ¡Espero que les guste!.

Uy que asco…

Toqué la puerta del departamento de Sakura y un par de chonguitos apareció por la puerta

-Ten-ten, hola ¿ya llegaron todas?- ella sonrió y asintió, ¿Por qué será que siempre el resto llega antes que a la que le toca la prueba?, entre sin pensar en lo que asía y me tropecé con los pies de Sakura mientras intentaba pasar por la sala

-¡fíjate donde pones los pies frentona!- le grité, no estaba de humor para nadie

-fíjate tú por donde caminas cerda idiota- se defendió, la voz de Hinata nos detuvo en medio de la pelea sin sentido

-chicas, tranquilas, ¿por qué no vemos el video mejor?-pregunto con voz amable mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, le entregue la película a regañadientes mientras me sentaba en el sofá junto a Temari.

Cuando la peli terminó las muy malditas se reían a carcajadas limpias mientras me apuntaban y decían cosas in entendibles.

-¡ya paren!-les grité a todas

-es-es que no , ni siquiera pu-pudiste actuara algo –dijo entre risas Sakura mientras sacaba la película del video

-bueno, dejémoslo, ¿y ahora a quién le toca?-pregunto Hinata

-creo que a mi-dejo Ten-ten apuntándose.

Pov: Ten-ten

OK, había repetido el plan en mi cabeza durante todo el trayecto desde el departamento de Sakura hasta el gimnasio donde Lee practicaba todos los días y trabajaba como personal trainer todo el día durante todos los días, subí el ascensor y presione el 5, las puertas se abrieron un para de segundos después para dejarme ver a un hombre en mayas verdes y polainas anaranjadas haciendo movimientos y ejercicios raritos, sonreí un poco al pensar que ese era mi Lee, el chico de mi vida.

-¡Lee!-agite la ano y el corrió a mi mientras se reía y hacia un dos con sus dedos

-hola mi Ten-ten del corazón que amo hasta el infinito-su aliento me chocó el rostro y casi me caen lagrimas de los ojos, Dios mío con que se lavaba los dientes este hombre

-ho-hola a-amorcito-dije intentando no hacer arcadas cuando me acerque para darle un apasionado beso en los labios

-te traje dos regalos-saqué de mi bolso dos cosas la primera una bolsita de pastillitas de menta, un cepillo dental y un dentrífico y sequé el lente de la cámara por la orilla del bolso intentando no taparlo con el brazo

-gracias amor pero ya me lave los dientes-dijo mientras me devolvía el regalo, OK me estaba impacientando y terminaría por golpearlo, volví a intentar,

-lo sé, pero come unas pastillitas- rompí la bolsita y saqué un puñado intentando pasárselas pero él se negaba a recibírmelas siquiera, le tome del brazo y lo arrastre al baño, lo empuje a la muralla y le abrí la boca mientras su mirada perdida, asustada me perseguía

-ya no aguanto tu estupido olor a podredumbre en la boca cómetelas-le eche todas las pastillitas de menta rn la boca, él fue tragándolas de apoco mientras respiraba agitadamente

-¿ya?-pregunto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-no, aún no terminamos, aun faltan los dientes-le entregue el cepillo y el dentrífico y el puso un poco de la pasta casi invisible de lo poco

-¡así no, échale más!- apreté el dentrífico hasta que el tubo quedo casi vacío encima del cepillo el comenzó a lavarse los dientes despacio, tan lento que esa fue la gota que lleno el vaso, me arte y con furia en los ojos le quité el cepillo y lave sus diente con fuerza y rapidez casi histérica mientras emitía el típico "kiiaaa" para darme impulso, ole puse la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y lo moje entero para que se lavara la espuma

-listo, ahora te puedo besar tranquila-le dije mientras besaba su cuello mojado por el agua y recorrí encamino hasta sus labios, me puse sobre él y me tomo de las caderas, nos metimos a un cubículo del baño y tire mi bolso fuera, no quería terminar grabando una película porno como Sakura.


	6. las risas son el mejor remedio

Recomiendo escuchar la canción "mira lo que me encontré" de chico Trujillo

* * *

><p>Tal vez suba el tono de mi voz…<p>

Al regresar al departamento de Sakura todavía estaba enojada y me sentí un poco idiota por haber tenido sexo en el cubículo de un baño.

Las chicas me miraban con curiosidad, porque andaba con un humor de perro, pero con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, las miré sin decir nada y les entregue la cámara para que vieran el show con Lee.

Unos minutos más tarde, el video se había acabado y las chicas o único que hacían era reírse y adelantar y retroceder el video una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que me estaba apareciendo la venita de nuevo y empezaba a ver donde estaba cada una para golpearlas a todas con la misma arma sin que se dieran cuentas antes de poder atacarlas

-pero Ten-ten, ¿no se suponía que no debías ser violenta?-se burló Ino, la muy hipócrita ahora estaba feliz, pero cuando ella tenía que hacer su maldito video con Sai casi nos mata por reírnos de su estupidez, la mire e hice una mueca como respuesta

-ya, no me molestes si no quieres que comience una pelea aquí y ahora mismo-le advertí, Sakura se puso en medio y con la revista en la mano nos miró a todas

-Hinata es tu turno.

Pov Hinata:

Bien, ahora era mi turno y aunque no quería gritarle a mi Naruto debía hacerlo, por las chicas, además no creo que a Naruto de muchos problemas, subí a mi auto un Mazda 6 negro, conduje hasta mi casa donde Naruto me esperaba , demore tan solo unos minutos, ya que la casa no quedaba muy lejos del departamento de Sakura, bajé del auto y le puse la alarma y me fui de inmediato a la entrada

-ya llegue naruto- encendí la cámara y me dí cuenta de que la música era demasiado fuerte, apenas si podía escuchar mis pasos en el suelo de madera, de la cocina salía el olor al Ramen que cocinaba Naruto, sonreí, hace bastante que no cocinaba él. Entre a la cocina y estaba echa un completo desastre, las ollas tenían todo el fondo quemado, la torre de utensilios de cocina llegaba casi hasta el mueble, el lavavajillas estaba lleno, de repente sentí una voz muy familiar, salía al comedor y ahí estaba él con su traje anaranjado y negro moviendo el trasero de aquí para allá y con los brazos por encima de la cabeza tratando de parecer un gusanito, con la boca de pato mientras cantaba a todo pulmón la canción que sonaba en el equipo musical, no sabía si reír o llorar, elegí la primera pero no podía evitar enojarme un poco porque mientras él bailaba y hacia cosas tontas la cocina se inundaba de jabón, los platos sucios por SU comida estaban tirados por todas partes, las ollas quemadas estaban desastrosas, me pegue con la palma de la mano en la frente y negué lentamente, subí la cabeza lentamente y mire a Naruto otra vez, ahí estaba con una de mis faldas un trapero como micrófono y una peluca negra que no sé de donde había sacado

-pe-pe-pero Naruto, ¿qué estas haciendo?- pregunte con mi voz bajita como siempre, recordé lo que decía la revista y trate de no híper ventilar

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, ¿PERO QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CON MIS COSAS?,¡Y ESA PELUCA DE DÓNDE LA SACASTÉ?-le grité con rabia

-hi-hi-hina, yo pensé que llegarías tarde hoy-

-NARUTO TE HABLÉ, Y NO YO LLEGUE A LA MISMA HORA DE SIEMPRE Y SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA SI LLEGUE TARDE – le reclamé, lo mire por última vez y subí a nuestro cuarto con la cámara en la mano ,la acomode en el velador desde donde se podía ver toda la habitación, espere unos minutos y escuche muchos ruidos en la planta baja de la casa y aunque me dio curiosidad no bajé, a ver que sucedía, puse mis manos en mi cara y baje una poco la cabeza, el alzar la voz me hacia mal, me dio un dolor de cabeza horrible, me llegaban a salir lagrimas del dolor, me recosté en la cama y trate de calmarme, sentí la puerta abrirse y un leve peso a mi lado, un brazo fuerte me abrazo por la cintura y me arrastro a su lado

-no llores Hina, fue una estupidez, no discutamos más ¿está bien?-me susurro en el oído con voz melosa

-tranquilo Naruto, eso ya paso, es solo que me duele mucho la cabeza- Naruto comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño muy similar al que hacen los gatos cuando se enojan,

-Naruto ¿qué haces?- pregunte entre sorprendida y divertida

-imito el sonido del mar para relajarte- me reí a lo que más pude, mientras el dolor se desaparecía por la risa estruendosa, pronto Naruto reía tan histérico como yo porque mi risa melodiosa y dulce era además contagiosa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews, si les gusto el cap. Dejen más askjakjs :DD.<p> 


	7. una decición vergonzosa

Nos deleitamos al ver el video de Hinata, fue divertido pero adorable tanto que a veces era como si las lágrimas fueran a rodar, teníamos los ojos vidriosos, porque todas pensábamos que Naruto era idiota pero ese idiota tenía su lado sensible.

-Sakura, ¿haremos el resto de los puntos?- me preguntó con un poco de sorna Ino

- en realidad no lo sé, pero quedan pocos y se me ocurre que los hiciéramos todos a la vez, ¿cómo sería?- pregunte realmente intrigada, compartimos una mirada cómplice y decidimos sin palabras que así se haría el resto de los puntos que nos faltaban de la revista.

En casa de los chicos…

Naruto hablaba sin parar de lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Hinata y los chicos ya estaban casi en el colapso porque el hiperactivo rubio la había contado por lo menos unas veinte veces casi sin tomarse tiempo para respirar

-esto me parece muy raro- dijo tranquilo y con algo de sueño en la voz Shikamaru

-¿cómo es que las chicas ahora una tras otra han dicho y echo tantas cosas?- volvió a preguntar

-si, Ino es histérica, pero esta vez fue demasiado hasta para ella- acotó Sai con su sonrisa fingida en los labios

-la realidad es que estamos en problemas pero no sabemos porque- dijo parándose y sentándose una y otra vez Lee mientras hacia algunas lagartijas en el intertanto

-exacto, no sabemos porque tenemos los problemas, además todas han estado con un humor de perros el último tiempo sin contar que llevan una cámara a todas partes- contestó Shikamaru

-esperen un momento, dijiste que andan con una cámara- interrumpió por primera vez Sasuke desde que había llegado a la casa de Naruto y Hinata, los chicos lo mirarón sin comprender a que se refería, él solo nego con la cabeza y se dedicó a meditar en el tiempo restante mientras los demás chicos se miravan las caras,

-¿por qué mejor para olvidarnos de todo el asunto hacemos una salida al bar?- dijo Naruto con voz pícara

-si, es una buena idea, una salida de chicos- celebró Sai ahora con una sonrisa real

-hmp, me da igual mientras no sepan las chicas- Sasuke estaba con la cabeza apoyada en sumano con gesto de tedio por tanto alvoroto de losc chicos

-¡si!, esto será genial podremos caminiar hasta el bar y haremos ejercicios, y beberemos mucho para luego hacer más ejercicios porque somos jovenes y ¡tenemos que disfrutar la vida tenemos la flama de la juventud corriendo por nuestras venas!- cuando Lee termino de decir su discurso de siempre los chicos ya estaban de pie caminando a la puerta para hacer los planes del bar.

De vuelta a casa de las chicas...

-Bien, ahora que sabemos como será el prosedimiento todas busquen lo que necsite para completar el plan y llamemos alos chicos para reunirlos y hacer esto más entretenido- luego de dar las ordenes todas se movilizaron rápidamente sin decir nada, cuando me asegure que todas ya se habían ido fui a la habitación, me metí debajo de la cama y encontre la caja que buscaba

-así que aquí estas mi querido Bufy- le dije con voz meloza, sacudí un poco el pequeño osito panda con ojos de boton y de pelaje suave que alguna vez estubo en la cama de Sasuke acompañandolo en sus sueños, esto se pondría bueno...


	8. Bufy ,biología, seducción y venganza

oops perdón por los tíldes es que se me pasan no los pongo o.O lo sé pero ahora tendre cuidado en eso, hmp y por lo de la demora existen muuuchas razones para justificarme pero encuentro que ninguna les devolvera el tiempo así que mejor escribo luego el rsto de los caps. ^ ^

* * *

><p>(pov: externo)<p>

Mientras los chicos reían celósamente en la mesa junto al balcón del segundo piso en el bar, las chicas entraban con cara de fastidio cada una perfactamente vestida y peinada para la ocación, la música estaba tan alta que nisiquiera podían escuchar sus pensamientos, Ino comenzo una busqueda implacable de los chicos

-¡allí están!- gritó a todo lo que pudo,la rubia mientras el resto subía por las escaleras

-gracias sabelo todo ya nos dimos cuenta- le respondío en otro grito la pelirrosa, las chicas contornearón peligrosamente sus caderas hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos dejando a todos los espectadores con la baba chorreando de entre los labios

-¿así que en el gimnasio?- gritó Ten ten para llamar la atención, los chicos se voltearona verlas con la cara pálida y casi como si esperarán la muerte a excepción de uno

-¿quién les dijo?- dijo iracundo Sasuke sin siquiera despegar la vista de su pelirrosa

-hem, hem... bu-bu bueno cre-cre-creo que yo le dije a Hina, pero fue sin querer- se apresuró a decir el rubio mietras jugaba con los dedos

-¡eres un idiota Naruto!- le gritó Sasuke

-pero que problematicos- se quejó Shikamaru, pero antes de poder acomodarse en su asiento listo para dormir Temari lo levantó del brazo y levantó su "delicado" pie directo a su trasero, el chico la miró con los ojos tan abiertos que por un momento pensó que se le saldrían

-¿pero qué mierda te pasa mujer?,¿te volviste loca?- Temari cerró los ojos y volvió a levantar su pie con el mismo destino, el chico trato de esquivarlo corriendose pero ella ya había antisipado ese movimiento, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, no por nada llevaban juntos casi 7 años,

-mueve tu porquería de trasero si no quieres más de esas- le advirtío con voz histérica

-perfectamente que lo apretabas la otra noche- dijo él en tono bromista, la chica estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero la contuvo antes de gritarle y golpearlo otra vez

-ya basta de tu flojera será mejor que intentes algo divertido si no quieres que pase la vida entera golpeandote en tu estúpido trasero vagabundo de quinta y más te vale que sea algo que me guste porque sino...-dejó las palabras en el aire mientras el chico le tomaba la mano impresionado y la arrastraba fuera del bar.

La siguiente en actuar fue la castaña más provocativa y morbosa del lugar

-Lee, ¿por qué no hacemos algo de ejercicios?- la castaña se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Lee, el chico no sabía que hacer de su nariz se le salía un chorrito de sangre carmín

-Te-ten ten por favor relajate un poco si quieres hacer ejercicios vamos a un gimnasio- tartamudeo Lee

-no quiero ESOS ejercicios, quiero los que me gustan- dijo con voz sensual causando que la nariz de Lee sangrara abundantemente

-ay, por favor busquense un hotel- les regañó Ino mientras acarisiaba tiernamente el cabello de Sai, todos se quedarón en silencio viendo como Hinata y Naruto salían riendo tranquilamente tomados de la mano encerrados en su propia burbuja de paz y amor

-vamos Lee te necesito- ronrroneo, el chico salió vencido, tomó a la chica de la cintura empujando al que se pusiera en su camino y casi corrió a la salida con Ten tren entre sus brazos mientras le besaba el cuello

-jajajaja, se notaba que el musculin estaba un poco necesitado- se burló Ino mientras se ponía cada vez más melosa a lado de Sai quien la miraba extrañado casi con angustia grabada en su rostro

-Ino ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo el chico mientras le tocaba la frente y hacia amages de querer saber si estaba enferma

-no mi cuchurrumin solo te demuestyro cuanto te quiero- le dijo con tono de bebé

-tú estas grave, tenemos que ir a emergencías- gritó Sai mientras la tomabe en brazos y corría fuera del local

Sakura miró a su victíma casi con regosijo antes de largarsé a reir como una maníaca

-¿qué piensas hacer SAKURA?, me patearas, me besaras, me sacaras de aquí-dijo sarcástico, la chica negócon la cabeza y abrió su bolso

-!chicas¡- gritó a todo lo que pudo por encima de la música, la mayoría de las chicas del local le pusierón atención

-gracias, ¿a cuantas de aquí les gustaría salir con esta bombom?- pregunto mientras se subía a la mesa y apuntaba a Sasuke, las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a reir como tontas, algunas levatarón la mano, pero todas le ponían atención a la pelirrosa

-bueno chicas lamento decirles que este chico no podrá dormir con ninguna de nosotras... porque ¡le gustan los animales!- la gente del segundo piso que podía oir lo que deía estalló en carcajada mientras que Sasuke se ponía un poco colorado y le tomaba la mano a la pelirrosa

-¡ya basta!- le dijo, pero Sakura para mayor deleite del público sacó el osito Bufy de su bolse y se lo entregó

-ya sé que quieres el osito pero la gente también lo quiere conocer amor- le dijo burlona, Sasuke la tiró para que cayera junto a su pechoy la miró con rabia, pero luego sonrió lo que dejo helada a Sakura, ella intento decir algo pero los labios de el contra los suyos se lo impidieron, la gente comenzó a aplaudir por la supuesta "reconciliación" pero Sakura temblaba de miedo, si de miedo, porque sabía que ahora era el turno de que él se vengara...

* * *

><p>hmp, bueno solo queda un par de caps, espero que les gustara ^^ gracias por leer<p> 


	9. Maldita revista

Lo siento tanto, me demore muchísimo con el ultimo cap. Lo sé pero no había tenido tiempo, el hospital me tenía muy ocupada… no hay mas excusas espero que disfruten el cap. Porque es el ultimo de esta historia xD, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Pov: Sakura.<p>

Ya había pasado una semana del día del bar y la última fase del plan, a Tenten y Lee los echaron del edificio por el "ruido" que hacían, Hinata y Naruto vuelven hoy de las termas en donde estaban, Sai e Ino bueno, esperaron cinco horas en emergencias hasta que la pobre cerda lo golpeó y Sai comprendió que no estaba enferma, y Shikamaru y Temari ellos se inscribieron en un grupo de adrenalínico que se llamaba "las vacas locas" o algo así, cada cierto tiempo tiene actividades como saltar en paracaídas o cosas por el estilo, bueno y yo un poco paranoica con la venganza de Sasuke, hoy nos juntaríamos todas en mi departamento para ver como había resultado el plan, ya era tarde así que era hora de que las chicas llegaran, precisamente sonó el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta

-hola frentona- saludo Ino entrando como quien entra a su casa

-hola Sakura- saludo Hinata con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿por qué el sonrojo?- pregunté

-e-e-e bue..no es que Naruto-

-ok, cosas de pareja, no lo quiero saber- interrumpí, ella sólo soltó un suspiro de alivio

-hey, chicas a que no adivinan que paso-gritó Ten-ten caminando a mi lado y asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo

-¡compramos un departamento a prueba de sonido!- gritó con los brazos al aire celebrando, Ino se partía de la risa de las ideas de Ten-ten

-ya, calma ¿y Temari?- le dije con duda

-dijo que no podría venir, tenían que ir a nadar con algún animal- respondió Hinata

-pero si vive con uno ¿para qué van a ir a nadar?- dijo Ino, se me escapó una carcajada y todas comenzaron a reír

-bien, ¿dónde esta la revista?-preguntó Ino

-no lo sé, se supone que Hinata le tocaba traerla-dije seria

-lo siento chicas, yo no he traído nada, no lo recordaba con la semana en las termas se me había olvidado completamente- se disculpo con la cabeza gacha, nos miramos con preocupación pintada en la cara y pronuncie un gran "¡OHOH!"….

En casa de Naruto y Hinata…

Pov : Naruto.

Estábamos tan aburridos que creo que me daría un derrame cerebral del aburrimiento, ay no, esto se estaba poniendo serio, estaba pensando, tenia que hacer algo rápido antes de que quedáramos como plantas en los sillones de la sala de estar

-teme. Estoy aburrido, porque no haces algo estúpido-le dije con voz melosa

-dobe, cállate tu eres el descerebrado en este grupo así que tu has algo estúpido-

-nee, no puedo, mis neuronas de estupidez ya murieron- una risa estruendosa casi me deja sordo me interrumpió

-¿de qué mierda te ríes Sai?- alego el teme

-encontré esto detrás del sillón y dice cosas divertidas- alego Sai con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-a ver, trae acá- se la quité de las manos y la leí, mientras más leía más me reía y pronto todos tuvieron la duda y la leyeron

-pero ¿qué rayos? Esas niñatas nos engañaron, sacaron sus estupideces de esta revista ¡- gritó el teme moviendo la revista entre sus manos

-bien, tengo una idea ahora nos vengaremos con una cucharada de su propia medicina y además será divertido así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- agregó el teme mientras nos hacia señas para que nos juntáramos mas y planear algo…

De vuelta en el departamento de Sakura y Sasuke tres horas más tarde…

-ya chicas creo que es hora de que se vayan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mañana tengo trabajo en el hospital- me quejé, habíamos estado discutiendo tres horas acerca de las cosas que habían pasado en la semana y repasando los puntos de la revista, la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a un Sasuke con cara de enfado, me apresure a levantarme del piso y sacar a las chicas del departamento

-tenemos que hablar- dijo serio Sasuke mientras caminaba a la habitación

-chicas lo siento el deber me llama- le dije mientras las dejaba en la puerta y les decía adiós con la mano para volver a entrar en el departamento.

-¿qué pasa Sasukito?-. le dije melosa mientras me abrazaba a su espalda

-creo que tus bubbies son muy pequeñas y no me gustan- dijo directo al grano, mi mandíbula se desencajo de lo abierta que estaba

-¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO UCHIHA DE MIERDA?- le grité con una venita en la frente

-lo que escuchaste, que tienes…-

-CALLATE SUI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO, PORQUE ANOCHE NO DECIAS LO MISMO IDIOTA DE PACOTILLA-

-pero es que…-

-PERO ES QUE NADA,- me baje un poco el escote de la polera dejando ver la curva de mis redondos pechos y me incline un poco- AHORA AVER SI LOS RECUERDAS- a penas si me acomodaba la polera y ya estaba tirada en la cama con mi novio besándome como si no hubiera mañana. Pero sentí como si esta ya lo hubiese vivido, que extraño….

fin

* * *

><p>kajskjaks xDD gracias por leer.<p>

Pola...


End file.
